A Different Side
by I Heart Idina Menzel
Summary: Elphaba experiences a different side of Galinda. Mindless Gelphie SMUT


A/N: Oh my God…I can't believe I actually wrote this. Anyways, this fic contains M RATED FEMSLASH SMUT WITH A LOT OF **BDSM**. If any of this offends you, then leave. If not, then, happy reading. Goes off to hide in dark corner

Elphaba pushed the door to her and Galinda's room open. Once inside she dropped her bags, and shut the door with a soft _thud_.

"Galinda, sweetheart?" the verdant girl called, looking around for her girlfriend.

"Hey, baby" Elphaba heard Galinda say right behind her, her voice seductive.

Elphaba shivered at the sound of her lover's voice, and turned around.

"Hi, Ga-"her voice caught in her throat when she saw the blonde.

The smaller girl wasn't wearing a thing, and she had straightened her hair, so that it now fell across her shoulders, and her nipples were hard. But what made Elphaba's mouth water and her heart race was Galinda's clean shaven private area, her clit peeked through the glistening folds.

"Strip" the blonde said commandingly.

"Wh-what?" Elphaba stuttered, not used to her girlfriend behaving like this.

"I said, strip!" Galinda yelled, slapping her lover's bottom hard.

The green girl gasped in pain and pleasure. She slowly took off her shirt, and let it fall to the ground.

"Pick it up!"

"Yes, Galinda" she said, and bent over to pick her shirt up. Once again she felt her girlfriend's hand strike her backside.

"You will call me Mistress" the normally peppy blonde growled.

"Sorry, Mistress" the verdant girl whispered, and folded her shirt, and placed it on her dresser.

"Good, girl" Glinda said, "Now strip!"

Not wanting to anger her girlfriend, Elphaba took her bra off, the cool air making her nipples harden instantly. She didn't want to make the same mistake twice, so she placed her bra on the dresser atop her shirt. Elphaba looked up at Galinda, meeting her girlfriend's harsh but endearing gaze. Galinda smiled at her lover, and then fiercely pinched an emerald nipple between her pink finger nails. Elphaba gasped and moaned at the same time.

"Did I say you could look at me?" Galinda questioned.

"No, Mistress you didn't" the emerald witch said, her head hung low.

"That's right, Elphie" she said sweetly, and then turned harsh again, "Finish stripping"

Elphaba didn't say anything, she simply kicked her boots off, and then removed her pants, placing both on the dresser with her other clothes, now in nothing but her underwear. That didn't last long. Elphaba might have been slightly scared by Galinda's sudden dominatrix mode, but she was more aroused than she had ever been before. She now stood naked in front of Galinda, who was looking Elphaba up and down, licking her lips as her eyes gazed upon Elphaba's private area.

"Elphie, darling, you know I love you and your absolutely delectable pussy" Elphaba was taken aback, she had never heard Galinda say anything like that before, and it made her wet. "But I was thinking…shave" the first four words were calm, but the last was demanding.

"Do you want me to go into the bathroom, or…" she trailed off, unable to say much else.

"No, that won't be necessary. I want you to shave right out here, in front of me. Stay there; I'll go get everything you need"

Galinda disappeared into the bathroom, and emerged a few moments later with a razor, a small bowl of water, and a small can of shaving cream. She directed Elphaba it get on the bed, and then placed the things upon the bed, before backing away a few steps. Elphaba squirted some of the shaving cream onto her hand and rubbed it into her purple-black pubic hair. She dipped the razor into the bowl of water, and commenced shaving herself. Elphaba could feel Galinda's blue eyes on her private area, and it made her even wetter than she already was. Galinda licked her lips, and walked slowly and seductively towards her green lover. The blonde ran a pale finger up the length of Elphaba's clean shaven private area, and the green girl's breathe hitched in her throat.

"Tell me Elphaba, who makes you scream?" Galinda asked, stroking her girlfriend's clit with her thumb while two of her other fingers teased her at her entrance.

"You do Mistress" she moaned.

"And tell me, who owns you?" the blonde demanded, thrusting her fingers into her lover.

"You- OH GALINDA!" the raven haired girl screamed.

Suddenly Galinda's fingers stopped, and slowly slipped them out of her girlfriend, causing Elphaba groaned in protest.

"What are you supposed to call me?" Galinda asked harshly.

"M-Mistress" the emerald girl answered softly.

"That's a good girl" Galinda stroked Elphaba's private area, and her verdant girlfriend moaned throatily, "But for breaking the rules, you'll have to be punished" Galinda sounded like a mother who was getting on to a young child, and then she smiled and walked over to her wardrobe.

Elphaba's eyes widened when she saw her girlfriend coming back with a pink belt, she couldn't even begin to think of what her normally peppy girlfriend was going to do with it.

"Turn around, and get on your hands and knees. Now" the blonde commanded fiercely.

Shaking, Elphaba turned around and got upon her hands and knees, she knew what was coming next and inhaled deeply. She felt Galinda stroke her bottom, and then she heard the whistle of the belt coming down, and then she heard the sharp slapping noise, combined with her backside burning. Elphaba gasped and moaned at the same time.

"Do you think you deserve to be punished?" Galinda asked, her voice seductive and low.

"Yes, Mistress, I've been a very bad girl" Elphaba whimpered.

"Yes…Elphie…you've…been…a…very…bad…girl" the blonde girl punctuated each word with a strike with the pink belt upon Elphaba's emerald bottom, upon which dark green welts were starting to form.

Elphaba moaned and cried out in both pain and pleasure, and Galinda simply giggled.

"Alright Elphie, now get on your back" Galinda said sweetly.

It was the sweetness in Galinda's voice that fooled Elphaba; she thought her "punishment" was over. But then she felt the belt come into contact with her private area. Her hips bucked and she cried out in pain and ecstasy.

"I bet you enjoy this, don't you?" Galinda questioned, bringing the belt down upon Elphaba again, and this time it hit her clit.

"YES! SWEET OZ I LOVE THIS!!!" she screamed, thrusting her hips up.

"Good" Galinda said, and brought the belt down as hard as she could upon her lover's glistening green mound, and it came in direct contact with her clit.

Elphaba screamed out, and Galinda pressed her lips against her girlfriend's in order to keep all of Shiz from hearing, as the green girl rode out her orgasm, her hips bucking and her breathe coming out in fast spurts. Galinda held her lover until her shaking subsided and then she slid down the slim verdant body. She positioned herself between her lover's long, elegant legs and ran her tongue up the length of Elphaba's shimmering emerald folds. Elphaba squirmed and thrust her hips, as a way to tell Galinda she wanted more, and with a sly grin, Galinda took Elphaba's clit into her mouth and sucked on it roughly, before biting down on it. And then she thrust three fingers into the emerald girl.

"Yes, Galinda! Oh sweet Oz, Galinda!" Elphaba moaned loudly, forgetting that she was supposed to call her girlfriend, Mistress.

Apparently so had Galinda, because instead of stopping, she kept going, thrusting her fingers harder and sucking on her clit more roughly, Elphaba screamed in pure bliss as she rode out the best orgasm she had ever experienced. Galinda continued to thrust and suck, allowing her girlfriend to ride out her climax to its full extent. Finally, Elphaba slumped onto her bed, Galinda's fingers still in her. Galinda kissed her lover, and smiled lovingly at her, her blue eyes twinkling with the same emotion.

"I love you, Elphie" the blonde girl whispered, wrapping her arms around Elphaba's still slightly trembling form.

"I love you too, Galinda" she paused, before asking, "Can we do that again sometime?"

Galinda giggled and kissed her lover, "Sure, Elphie, we can do that again sometime"

A/N: Like I said, I can't believe I wrote this.


End file.
